Talk:Her Father's Legacy
I completed the quest prior to this one (Getting Lucky) but I'm unable to start Her Father's Legacy. Has anyone had this issue? Maybe you need certain fame in Abyssea - Grauberg? Natica 19:05, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Scratch this. You must zone after completing Getting Lucky in order to start Her Father's Legacy. Natica 19:16, December 19, 2010 (UTC) In my experience, Tantra seals are the most common from this quest, and Charis the least common. I basically just did dominion ops on wyverns and spammed the wings to cornelia when i got them, zoning when necessary to repeat, which seems like an extra kick in the balls on top of the difficulty of getting the quest item to drop and the extremely low droprate of the seal that I wanted. In spamming to get 10 Charis seals I got enough tantra to make 3 bodies and some change, plus I also got enough for two creed bodies and one and a half caller's bodies as well. I did find that if you have at least one of each of the other four seals in your inventory upon completion it seems that you have a higher chance of recieving the 5th if you get a seal as reward. Once I started doing that I got 4 charis seals within an hour, (transfering over to my satchel once I got one so I didn't have any in inv the next time I did the quest) whereas I could go eight to ten hours straight without seeing a single charis with no other seals in my inventory. DNC really got shafted on difficulty for obtaining body seals, the NMs have horrible droprates, super expensive pops, and 2/3 are impossible to lowman, and the quests have even worse droprates than the NMs. I haven't had 1/10 the trouble getting body seals for any other job as i have trying to get them for DNC, which sucks because DNC was the one I wanted most. --Sevynwarr 04:07, February 22, 2011 (UTC) DNC is a pitiful drop rate, however my experience dosen't reflect MNK being the most common. I made 2 PLD bodies and a BRD body before I even saw 3 Tantra. If you plan on doing both Her Father's Legacy and Getting Lucky, do them in that order. It is possible to do both but only in that order. --Transam 22:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Not giving me the quest! I completed getting lucky 20 times to raise fame from 1 to level 3. Zoned after completing it the very last time, talked to Cornelia to get this quest after zoning and she would not give it to me. Zoned AGAIN, came back, and she still does not give it to me. What gives? Can't do it unless you have Fame 1 or something? -Try talking to her twice in a row and don't spam the enter key because she asks you if you want to do it and the next screen is a yes/no type of option. -- Chimeran Getting quest You must complete the Lucky quest once and zone before she will give this quest.